Sol
by mayra swansea
Summary: A veces una historia trágica se esconde por debajo de un rostro frío y amargo. Lauren Mallory lo sabe mejor que nadie. -Oneshot, regalo para Ainoa y Nellycienta.


Dedicado a mi **Nellycienta **y mi **Ainoa** que me leen infaltablemente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Oneshot: Sol**

Comencé a llorar nerviosa, mientras mi padre abría los resultados que le dio el doctor Dr. Gerandy

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Sol?-Pregunté desesperada por los resultados de mi hermanita.

Papá comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón y al no poder controlarse se sentó en el suelo, siguió llorando como un niño, las manos me temblaron y le arranché el papel de las manos.

-¡No!-Grité cuando comprendí que era lo que sucedía, de pronto ya estaba con papá en el suelo lo abracé y seguí llorando-Ella no puede tener Leucemia, es cáncer ¡Por Dios! ¡Tiene nueve años!

Se encogió de hombros

Muchas veces uno cree que jamás le pasará nada malo, eso es mentira, nadie está libre de cosas desagradables. Mi vida giraba en la soberbia, tratar de ser el centro de atención y la persona que todos aclamaran, jamás me detuve a pensar que sería si alguien de mi familia se enfermaba y mucho menos me interesé en pasar tiempo con ellos. Mi madre estaba trabajando en Rusia iba a ser muy duro avisarle.

-No se pueden echar al abandono, Sol los necesita, hay muchas probabilidades de que ella se recupere, la radioterapia es una opción-Explicó el doctor, ayudándome a parar.

-¿Es como la quimioterapia?-Preguntó papá levantándose a duras penas

-Es radiar el cuerpo por completo, debemos intentarlo-Volvió a explicar

Asentí

-Hágalo doctor, estamos dispuestos a todo por ella, pero…-No pude terminar la frase pues se me formó un inmenso nudo en la garganta.

Estaría en todo momento para poyarla

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-Murmuró pasándome una mano por mi larga cabellera rubia.

**Una semana después**

Entré al cuarto de Sol después de que le hubieran hecho la radioterapia, las sábanas estaban arrugadas por lo tanto que intentaba moverse, su cabello alborotado parecía más delgado de lo común.

Me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Me sanaré?-Preguntó con la inocencia desbordando por sus poros, le fingí una sonrisa.

-Claro pequeña-Contesté sentándome a un lado de su cama-Eres fuerte, eres linda eres una Mallory, tienes que poder hacerlo.

-Me duele todo, Lau, no tengo fuerzas ya-Susurró mirando el vacío

Sentí un apretujón en el pecho. Me acerqué y besé su frente, mi hermanita…prácticamente mi hija estaba tan mal. La apreté con más fuerza quería quedarme siempre a su lado.

-Tienes que poder-

**Segunda radioterapia**

**-¡**Auxilio!-Gritó mi hermana y con mi papá entré a toda velocidad.

Me llevé una mano a la boca cuando vi que la pequeña tenía un mechón de su cabello en entre sus manos, sabía que sucedería pero aún así no tomé precauciones como preparar a la pequeña Mallory.

Se le estaba cayendo, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No pude verla con esa expresión tan dolorosa.

Ya en el instituto rabié al ver como todos desperdiciaban su vida. Un buen ejemplo era Swan, que desde que se fué Cullen estaba como muerta e ida, solo sobrevivía, respiraba y comía mecánicamente.

Maldita.

Hay tantas personas con muchas fuerzas y con las inmensas ganas de reír, jugar y vivir. Pero ella no tiene ni idea de la suerte que tiene.

**Tercera radioterapia**

Nuevamente el grito aterrador de Sol desde la habitación, entré con mucho miedo.

La abracé para reconfortarla, solo quedaba como una fina pelusa en su cabeza, era aterrador, las manos me temblaban de impotencia, al sentirme débil por no poder hacer nada.

-Soy horrible Lau, soy horrible, quisiera tener cabello, así como tú-

Levanté la mirada

-Ya vuelvo-Comuniqué tomando una decisión radical. Tendrá lo que quiere.

Entré a la peluquería de Port Angels

-¿Qué tipo de corte deseas?-Me preguntó la mujer que atendía mientras yo recién la miraba

-¿Sabes hacer pelucas de cabello natural?-Pregunté

-Claro-Respondió asustada- Pero…tu...no… ¿Verdad? Tu no…-

…-Yo deseo que hagas una con el mio-

La pobre joven confundida comenzó a cortarme el cabello. Al terminar me acerqué al espejo y me ví, ya no tenía mi frondoso cabello rubio y muchos de mis rasgos se habían perdido con él, pero estaba segura que jamás me había visto tan hermosa.

Esperé casi tres horas en ese centro hasta que me entregaron en una preciosa caja la peluca.

A toda prisa llegué al hospital

En el cuarto 214 Sol me esperaba, se sorprendió tanto al verme con corte de chico

-Toma-Murmuré ante la aún mirada atónita de ella y mi padre-Esto es para ti

Jamás podré olvidar la cara que ella puso, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras se ponía la peluca

-Gracias-

-Gracias a ti-

Esa fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, el día en el instituto la pasé aburrida como siempre, pero lo peor fue el reencuentro que hubo con Bella.

-¿Dónde está Ben hoy?-Le pregunté a Angela

Isabella comenzó a examinarme con la mirada, seguro la muy idiota estaría pensando en cosas realmente ridículas, al menos yo sabía que lo había hecho por una buena causa. Y lo haría mil veces más si eso ayudaría a Sol.

**Bella POV**

Apenas reconocí a Lauren. Se había cortado todo su sedoso pelo rubio maíz al estilo paje, tan corto que tenía la nuca afeitada como la de un chico. ¡Que cosa tan horrible! Me pregunté el porqué. ¿Le habían pegado chicle en el pelo? ¿Lo había vendido? ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo todas las personas con la que ella se había portado mal para atraparla en la parte de atrás del gimnasio y afeitarla? Decidí que no estaba bien juzgarla ahora, en base a mi opinión previa sobre ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No sé porqué los escribí solo que sentí el impulso de hacerlo. Gracias a **Gina **que sin ella muchas cosas seguirían inconclusas.

Espero que les haya gustado

Bella es una tarada mente de pollo.

Besos

Mayra


End file.
